


Carnal Desires

by Pyotia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Full Moon, Hand Kink, Losing Control, M/M, Olfactory Kink, Size Kink, Slightly - Freeform, again this didnt go as i wanted it to but have it anyway, all my fics have that i stg, started this months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyotia/pseuds/Pyotia
Summary: Sirius loves how Moony is on the full, Remus indulges him
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Carnal Desires

It was uncharacteristically cold for a February evening; the chill could be felt all through the castle, the heating at Hogwarts was somewhat temperamental and many students had found themselves learning some heating spells over the last harsh winter.  
For Sirius, however, he found his warmth on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room where Remus was sat under a blanket with rolls of parchment and textbooks he had borrowed from the library splayed out in front of them. The fire almost gone out and was just down to its embers now, Remus had been set on finishing this potions essay before bed and Sirius had resolved to wait for him despite the protests that the brown haired boy tried to offer up. It was near the full moon and Remus knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep until the sun started to come up. The few days before the moon always made him feel weird when the moon was out. 

“Honestly Siri, I’ll be up before you know it” he had tried to reason, knowing full well there was no way that Sirius was ever going to go upstairs alone. Instead the raven-haired boy just sank down further into the sofa next to him and started drawing patterns on Remus’s knee with his fingertips. Remus sighed and put his parchment down, “What’s up Pads, you’ve not been yourself since we came back from Christmas?” He had been worried about his friend, the boy was usually quite touchy feely with all of the Marauders but he had gotten especially so with Remus this school year. Since they had come back in January though, they had been joined at the hip. Not that Remus was complaining at all, but he was a growing boy and had to put an extension charm on his bed since Sirius seemed unable to sleep in his own.  
Remus had tried once to bring it up at breakfast one day but the look he received quickly made him realise that Sirius didn’t want to talk about it in front of anyone else. Of course nobody else saw it, by the time the other two boys had looked up he had his usual cocky grin on “Don’t know what you’re talking about Moony, peachier than ever.” James was acting as though he hadn’t noticed the light coming from behind the curtains, or the hushed whispers before one of them remembered to utter a ‘Silencio’.  
But now in the dull light of the glowing fire Remus could see that something was wrong. “njhvngtmrs” Sirius mumbled into his friends shoulder, not wanting to look up and really wishing Remus hadn’t asked. “Come again? Padfoot, I can’t help unless I know what’s wrong, can I?” The smaller boy shook his head and looked up, he supposed he ought to expect this sooner or later, if not from Remus then it would have been from James. “Nightmares.” He exclaimed courtly. “That’s not it though is it, I don’t just mean at night, you’ve practically lived in my lap this last few weeks and not to mention after the full..” He trailed off, not really knowing what to say. 

Remus had been especially sore after this month’s transformation, the cold months didn’t help with his muscles and his shoulder twinged just thinking about it. The boys had been sat in the common room playing chess; well James and Peter had been playing chess, Remus too sore to move and Sirius watching over him like a worried mother. He had been rubbing his shoulder blade trying to ease out the knot when he felt a tentative finger over the top of his. He had eased into the touch, it was always much better when he had help and it wasn’t uncommon for Sirius to help him stretch out his aches, all that time he and James spent on the quidditch pitch meant Sirius was no stranger to injury. Remus had been wearing his pyjama jumper, slightly baggy on the shoulders and it had slipped down a little due to the movements of his friend’s hands. All of a sudden the light delicate fingers stopped the circular motion Remus was getting used to, eyes closed he turned around “Thanks Pads...” he started, until he opened his eyes and saw the look on the animagus’s face. He had tears in his eyes. Remus pulled his jumper back up shifting uncomfortably, he hadn’t realised. Remus tried his best not to let them see what the changes had done to him before the boys started helping him. A diagonal scar ran from his chest on the left hand side up over his shoulder and down his back to his spine. That had been a particularly bad moon. The wolf was angry, more so than usual and Remus couldn’t work out why.  
Sirius had shot up from his seat, grabbed Remus’ wrist and pulled him upstairs, locking the door after them. He had made Remus show him all of them, tears streaming down his face as he took it all in silently. Neither boy had said a word until Sirius tried to stutter out an apology, something along the lines of overstepping, before getting into Remus’ bed for the night. Remus got in next to him, keeping a slight distance. He thought maybe Sirius was disgusted and wouldn’t want to share a bed that night, until an arm reached over and pulled him closer. He could feel by his breathing that Sirius was still crying, holding himself into the taller boys chest just like he had done the first night he crept into his bed. 

“Earth to Sirius” the voice snapped him out of his memory quickly. “Sorry,” he muttered “I can sleep in my bed if it’s bothering you, or I’m sure James wouldn’t mind if I” He was interrupted by the werewolf, “you know that’s not what I mean. Is it? Are you worried about the summer?” Remus knew Sirius hadn’t wanted to go home this year but James’s family were going to India and he hadn’t wanted to intrude. “No, well yes but that’s not it.. I.. Something happened this full moon, you ran off after a sound and I ran after you.” He started, not wanting to look the other boy in the eyes. Sirius wished he hadn’t allowed this to be brought up, now he mentioned it he knew Remus would worry he had done something wrong unless he told the truth. “Padfoot stood in front of you and, you kind of growled at me. But there was something different about it, it was like the wolf didn’t like the challenge. It was like he wanted me to submit.” Sirius wasn’t sure how to carry on, he didn’t even really know what he was trying to say. “To dominate me” he whispered. Remus stared at him in confusion, “Did, did I hurt you Siri, you’d tell me if I ever hurt you wouldn’t you?” he was panicking now; he remembered the feeling. It wasn’t the same with the others, but the wolf had something against Padfoot trying to control him; normally they played together happily but if Padfoot overstepped, well the wolf didn’t take kindly to it. 

“No no nothing like that Moony, I just, that’s something the wolf wanted yeah? Well when I’m Padfoot, there’s certain dog things that I feel” The usually very eloquent Black seemed to have lost his way with words today. But Remus understood, he remembered what the wolf was trying to tell the dog. Alpha. The wolf was the Alpha, and Sirius would submit to him.  
Remus ran a hand through his hair, not sure of how they should handle this. Werewolves are pack animals and are fiercely loyal to their dynamic. They’ve been known to kill when other wolves have threatened the alpha. “Remus, please look at me, I can’t help it, I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable.” He stopped, hesitant as to how his friend would feel if he told him that he had liked it. That he felt the need to submit to the wolf every time he saw him. He wanted to get down on his knees and beg for the Alpha to own him, to put him in his place. The alpha’s mate protects the alpha, looks after them. He wanted to be Remus’ mate. 

So instead he leant forwards, towards the boy with the studious look on his face, clearly trying to decipher what Sirius had just said, and kissed him. Kissed him like he was drowning and Remus was the air he needed to breathe. And suddenly all the things that they couldn’t say were being said, they understood. It had started off tentative, as though neither boy was sure how the other would react. But Sirius couldn’t take it any longer; he pulled himself up and grabbed the other boy by the back of the neck, pulling him closer. When Remus opened his mouth in shock he took it as an invitation for his tongue to explore. Suddenly Remus pulled away and Sirius whined at the loss of contact, he had waited what felt like a lifetime for this. He nervously opened his eyes hoping he hadn’t ruined the friendship between the two of them, but when he caught sight of Remus’s eyes in the firelight he winced a little. He had forgotten it was so close to the moon, the wolf pushed harder to come out around that time and Remus found it very hard to control himself. He laughed “Think I know what you want Pads” He started, a dark look in his eyes. He kissed just to the side of Sirius’s mouth, teasing him, leaving a trail of slight kisses down his neck, teeth scraping along the subdued boy’s skin. “You’re not in charge here though. Are you?” Remus smirked; he could feel Sirius’s breath hitch in his throat. 

He shook his head, not wanting to look the wolf in the eyes. “Say it. I’m the Alpha. Your Alpha” Remus was almost laughing, a cocky smirk written across his face. It was those words that did it for Sirius, he could feel his head becoming more foggy and clouded. “Y.. You’re the, um, Alpha, Moony. Fuck” he stuttered, just about managing to get his words out. “My Alpha”

“You liked it didn’t you? When the Wolf takes control, when I take control. Christ knows you need it sometimes.” Remus thought back to last week, when Snape had made a comment about fags being almost as bad as half-breeds. Sirius had gone ballistic, hexed him until they were both red in the face, before Remus had grabbed him by the shoulder and told him firmly to ‘Leave it alone Sirius. Now.’ He had been surprised to find that his words had actually had an impact, though it didn’t stop Sirius and James putting a hair removal potion in his shampoo later that week. 

“You’ve chosen a really bad time for this Sirius, so close to the full I don’t know if I can control myself.” Remus breathed, his voice lowering as he sucked on Sirius’s earlobe. “You’ll have to tell me if you don’t want this, tell me now before I cant stop.” 

“No, I want this, I want you. I want everything you have to give me.” Sirius could barely contain himself; he could feel the need bubbling under his skin. He had wanted this for months, probably years. 

Remus laughed, eyes darkening with lust “You know I could hurt you.” As if to prove a point Remus grasped Sirius’s wrists, pulling them together. “You know what I could do to you if I wanted to. I’m stronger than you.” Sirius swallowed deeply, he knew Remus was right but he wouldn’t do anything to him. He leant forwards and pressed his lips to Remus’s, relinquishing control as soon as the werewolf tried to take it. 

And boy did Remus take it. He pushed Sirius down into the sofa they were sat on, oblivious to the fact that anyone could have seen them if they came into the common room. Pushing his hands up above his head and into the sofa, growling when Sirius tried to move them. “Stay.” He practically barked the order and Sirius could do nothing but nod his head before Remus continued the attack on his mouth; tongue licking into him, tasting him. 

Sirius groaned; he could feel his erection swelling in his boxers when Remus dropped his hips, grinding their erections together. “Ah, Moony.” Remus smirked into their kiss, pushing his hips down further.  
Soon his hips were replaced by a thin, boney hand undoing the buttons on Sirius’s trousers, tugging at the waistband of his boxers and fingers wrapping around his cock.  
Remus moved his lips down to Sirius’s neck, kissing and sucking bruises into the pale, soft flesh as he slowly jerked Sirius’s cock. Sirius, as ever, was everything but quiet. He moaned and gasped and begged for more, “Moony please, I want to touch you. Let me make you feel good.” 

Remus flipped them over so he was led on his back, head resting on the arm of the sofa, with Sirius straddling his hips. Shirking his trousers down a little he took both of their cocks into his large, scarred hands. Sirius bucked his hips up, hands on Remus’s waist to stabilize himself as Remus continued to pump their cocks slowly.  
“Fucking look at you like this, practically fucking yourself on my hand. God you look so good like this pet.” Sirius looked down at the werewolf beneath him, his normally amber eyes dark with lust. “Is that what you want Sirius, you want me to fuck you till you come on my fist?” Sirius had never heard Remus talk like this, yeah he swore like the rest of them but he never talked about sex. He blushed every time anyone flirted with him; Sirius stole a look to the moon outside the window, waxing as it always seemed to be, and said a silent thank you. 

“Re, I don’t know if we should, ah. I mean, not yet.” Sirius knew he would thank himself in the morning but Merlin that might have been about the hardest sentence he had ever spoken. Even though he knew he had never wanted anything more in his life, he wanted Remus to be in complete control to make that decision. To make sure he wanted it just as much. 

With his spare hand Remus stroked down Sirius’s side and grabbed his arse.  
“You’ve got such a nice ass Pads, I won’t fuck you if that’s not what you want but god let me finger you at least. I know you’ve done it; I can hear you at night through your silencing charms. I can hear your moans as you fuck back on your hand. I can smell you, can smell how turned on you are.” Sirius gasped and nodded, quickly pulling his boxers down and chucking them onto the floor.  
Remus stroked the soft skin of Sirius’s bottom lip with the pad of his index finger, hoping he would get the message. He did, and opened his mouth; tongue darting out to suck on the digits, trying to slick them up as much as he could. 

Sirius was keenly aware that Remus’s hands were much larger than his own; he had been cursed with ‘girl’s hands’ as James called them, helpful for playing piano, useless for quidditch and not much good for fucking yourself with either. When Remus’s fingers were practically dripping wet- just as Sirius’s cock was by this point- he pulled them out of the wet heat of Sirius’s mouth and circled his rim with them. Both boys knew that spit didn’t make for great lube, but weren’t quite in great mind to think about other options right now. Plus they didn’t want to be summoning things from up in the dorms, not this late at night, when it might wake the other boys up and expose them.  
“Tell me what you think about when you’re doing this to yourself Sirius?” Remus whispered into the other boy’s ear, kissing and licking at the skin underneath and down his neck. Just as the black haired boy opened his mouth to answer Remus slipped a finger inside him causing his breath to hitch.  
“Oh fuck, think of you Rem. God your hands, you’ve got such lovely hands you know that.” Sirius let out a weak chuckle at that; just as Remus started to curl his finger, slowly dragging it out before pushing it back in again. “Christ, Re, your fingers are so much longer than mine. You always run your fingers up your quill when you’re thinking.” 

Remus slipped another finger in along with the first, allowing a moment before he started to fuck into Sirius earnestly. “Carry on. I want to watch you come on my fingers while you tell me how much you’ve dreamed about this.” Sirius let out a moan as he felt a finger run over his prostate. He dropped a hand to the other boy’s cock, straining and leaking between them. The werewolf wasn’t just blessed with bigger hands than Sirius, but his cock had to be a good 3 inches longer and a lot wider, standing at about 9 inches. Sirius was short, only 5’10; he had accepted that he would never be as tall as James and Remus, 6’0 and 6’3 respectively. He ran a hand up the length, twisting as he got to the top, tossing Remus off as he spoke.  
“Always wondered if that superhuman hearing could out do a silencing charm. I imagined you getting out of bed and walking over to me, thinking it was a bad dream or something. Popping your head around the curtains and seeing me like that. You’d take hold of my wrist and offer to help.” 

A tight groan slipped out from Remus’s lips as he pictured the animagus laid out on his bed, legs spread, fingers desperately searching for the spot that he could so easily reach. “M’close Siri, not gonna last long hearing you talk like that.” He stilled his hand, Sirius whining in frustration as the pressure released off his prostate. “Fuck yourself on my hand pet. Show me how badly you want it, how desperate you are.” Sirius continued to pump his hand at the same pace he was rocking back onto Remus’s fingers, leaning forwards he captured the other boys lips with his own. Their kiss was messy and wet, tongues dancing along each others lips and inside mouths as though they may die if they stopped touching each other. Remus’s other hand found itself tangled in the black mess that was Sirius’s hair; pulling ever so slightly as they kissed, keeping their heads together. 

Sirius groaned against the werewolf’s lips, “Gonna come Rem, please. Touch me, please let me come.” Remus pulled his fingers out from inside his lover, wrapped them around his cock and pulled them together once more. They laid there, tossing each other off for barely a minute before Sirius’s whines started to get louder. Remus let out a low growl, “Mine, gonna fucking smell like me for days after this.” Sucking a dark purple mark into his best friend’s neck as they both came over each other’s hands, bucking hips and clenching toes. They sat there on that red couch in front of the fire, sweaty foreheads touching, breath ghosting over each other’s lips as they panted to catch their breath back, looking into each others eyes and smiling. 

“We ought to go upstairs Rem, James’ll come looking for us if we aren’t in bed soon. I rather think we should save him from walking in on us like this just yet.” Sirius reached over to pick up his clothes and his wand, stumbling slightly as he stood up. He turned around to face the couch only to see Remus fast asleep, a slight smile on his face. Sirius looked down at the boy before him, no worry on his face, and wished they could stay like this forever. But in just a few short days he would be writhing in agony on the floor of a broken up shack, the thought of it regularly brought tears to Sirius’s eyes. He climbed onto the sofa, sorted them both out so they were decent and accio’ed a blanket from the other side of the room. Pulling it over them both he laid in the gap between Remus and the back of the sofa. They were used to sharing a single bed and Remus quickly accommodated for Sirius, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close. Sirius let his eyes fall shut, not paying any mind to the jibes he knew they would be getting tomorrow when James found them, and allowed sleep to take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, this fic didn't go in its intended direction but oh well. One day i might be able to write a fic that is actually as kinky as i want it to be but thats that on feeling guilty ha ha 
> 
> Comments give me life, pls let me know if you loved it or hated it or anything in between


End file.
